


Paubaya

by kaisoonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoonim/pseuds/kaisoonim
Summary: Sisihin niyo si Miss Moira na akala mo kulang sa aruga HMPF
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Paubaya

“Hello po!” Sigaw ng isang cute na cute na batang nakausuot ng bear onesie sa harap ng isang bahay. “Si Jongin po ako!” Sigaw niya pa ulit nang walang taong lumabas mula rito.

Gusto man nyang pindutin ang doorbell ng bahay ay hindi niya magawa dahil may malaking plato ng pagkain sa kanyang dalawang maliliit na mga kamay kaya sumigaw na lang ulit siya nang biglang may lumabas na babae na tingin niya ay ka-edad ng kanyang mama.

“Hello! Ano ‘yun?” Tanong sa kanya ng babae na may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

“Hi po! Birthday ko po ngayon! Bagong lipat po kami doon sa bahay na ‘yun.” Sagot ni Jongin sabay turo sa gawi ng kaharap ng bahay na kanyang kinatok.

Napangiti ang babae dahil sa kakyutan ng bata at kinuha nito ang platong bitbit dahil napansin niyang nanginginig na ang mga braso nito.

“Happy birthday! Alam mo bang birthday rin ng anak ko noong isang araw?” Bati sa kanya ng matanda na nagpangiti kay Jongin nang sobrang laki. “Ano nga palang pangalan mo, anak?” Dagdag na tanong nito.

“Jongin po. 5 years old na po ako ngayon!” Proud na sagot ni Jongin habang pinapakita ang isang kamay na nakabukas lahat ng daliri.

Hindi mapigilang mapangiti ng babae dahil naisip niyang may bagong kalaro na ang bunso niyang anak. Nagulat rin siya na halos sabay ang birthday ng dalawa at isang taon lang ang agwat nila kaya naman sumigaw siya sa loob ng bahay at tinawag ang anak na agad rin namang lumapit dahil nasa pinto lang pala ito at sinisilip kung ano ang ginagawa ng kanyang mama.

“Kyungsoo, anak, may bago kang friend oh.” Pagtulak ng mama niya kay Kyungsoo palabas ng gate papunta kay Jongin na lumaki lalo ang ngiti nang makita kung gaano ka-cute ang sinasabing anak ng babae.

Nahihiyang lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin samantalang ang isa naman ay kumakaway-kaway na sa kanya.

“Hi, ako si Jongin! Birthday ko ngayon.” Pagpapakilala niya kay Kyungsoo. “Birthday mo rin raw dati? Ang galing kasi magkalapit tayo ng birthday.” Dagdag pa nito.

Natawa ang mama ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin na dati kahit noong isang araw lang talaga ang birthday ng anak.

“Hi...” Mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo dahil nahihiya siya sa bata dahil ngayon lang siya nagkaroon ng ka-edad niya sa mga kapitbahay nila. “Kyungsoo.”

“Hello, Kyungsoo! Sana maging magkalaro tayo.” Sagot ni Jongin habang napaka laki pa rin ng ngiti na tinanguan lang ni Kyungsoo at tumakbo na ulit papasok ng bahay nila.

Napatawa naman ang mama ni Kyungsoo at sinabi kay Jongin na talaga mahiyain si Kyungsoo at kakausapin niya ito na makipaglaro bukas kay Jongin.

Tumango na lang si Jongin at bumalik na rin sa sariling bahay na may pag-asang makausap niya nang mas matagal ang bagong kaibigan.

\--

Mula nang magkakilala ang dalawa noong araw na iyon ay hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. Kung hindi sila sa bahay ng mga Kim naglalaro, ay doon sila sa bahay ng mga Do. Minsan nag-ssleepover pa ang mga ito. Hanggang sa magsimula na sila sa elementary school. Inenroll sila ng kanilang mga magulang sa iisang paaralan at naging magkaklase pa kaya naman sobrang tuwa nilang dalawa.

Dahil magkaibigan na noon pa ay buong pag-aaral nila sa elementarya ay silang dalawa lang ang magkasama. Nagkaroon naman sila ng iba pang mga kaibigan pero kung papipiliin ay mas gusto nila na silang dalawa lang ang magkasama.

\--

Dumating na ang panahon na sila ay highschool na at sa kasamaang palad ay hindi sila magkaklase. Sobrang lungkot ni Jongin nang malaman niyang magkaiba sila ng section pagkatapos nilang mag-enroll at ngayon at nakatambay sila sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Natatawa si Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil kanina pa ito nagbubuntong hininga na akala mo ay mayroon itong malaking problema.

“Ano ba ‘yan, Jongin napaka OA mo talaga. Magkatabi naman classroom natin saka sabay naman break natin eh. Pwede pa tayo kumain nang magkasama.” Pag-cocomfort ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakasubsob ang ulo sa mga unan ni Kyungsoo. Sumumsob nga ba siya don dahil siya ay nalulungkot o dahil gusto niya lang maamoy ang naiwan na amoy ni Kyungsoo sa unan niya? Hindi natin alam.

“Pero kahit na! Hindi tayo buong araw magkasama. Ang bilis bilis lang ng break. Ano kaya ‘yun?” Sagot ni Jongin na pumapadyak-padyak pa ang mga paa.

Natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo habang napapa-irap dahil sa kaartehan ng best friend niya. Dinaganan niya ito sa kama at bigla namang bumangon si Jongin kaya siya ay nahulog.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin nang nakitang tumalsik ang salamin ni Kyungsoo at kung paano gumulong-gulong si Kyungsoo sa sahig. Gusto man niyang tumawa nang malakas ngunit naawa siya rito dahil nakita niyang tumama ang pisngi nito sa paanan ng kama at pagkakita niya ay namumula na ito.

“Hala! Sorry, Kyungsoo!” Lapit niya agad kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin lang sa kanya at nakahawak sa pingi dahil nagulat siya sa nangyari.

“’Yung salamin ko, Jongin.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo na naiiyak dahil nabasag ang kanyang salamin. “Jongin lagot ka kay mama sinira mo ‘yung salamin ko!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo na maluha-luha habang tumatakbo palabas ng kwarto para magsumbong sa mama niya. Agad namang sumunod si Jongin dahil gusto niyang tumahan na si Kyungsoo at hindi dahil takot siyang mapagalitan ng mama nito.

Pagdating niya sa kusina ay nakita niyang nakayakap si Kyungsoo sa bewang ng kanyang mama habang ito ay nagluluto. Ngitian lang ng mama ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang makita niya itong lumitaw sa kusina.

“Tita, sorry po hindi ko naman po sinadya eh.” Sabi ni Jongin kahit na kay Kyungsoo siya nakatingin na nagpatawa sa mama nito. “Kyungsoo, sorry na. ‘Wag ka na umiyak. Hindi ko naman sinadya eh nagulat kasi ako.” Pag-explain ni Jongin habang hinihila ang laylayan ng t-shirt ni Kyungsoo.

Umiiyak pa rin si Kyungsoo kaya parang gusto na ring umiyak ni Jongin dahil ayaw niya itong nakikitang ganon lalo pa siya ang dahilan.

“Sorry na, huy. Papalitan ko na lang ‘yung salamin mo ‘wag ka na magalit.” Dagdag pa ni Jongin na may lungkot sa kanyang boses.

Pinauwi na lang ng mama ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil alam niya na matagal pa bago tumahan ang anak. Umuwi na lang si Jongin kahit na ayaw niya dahil hindi pa sila nagkaka-ayos ni Kyungsoo.

Pag-uwi ni Jongin ay natulog na lang siya dahil wala naman siyang ibang gagawin.

Nagising siya nang may narinig siyang katok mula sa pinto ng kanyang kwarto. Bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Kyungsoo na may dalang Honey Butter Chips na paborito nilang kainin. Inabot niya ang chichirya kay Jongin nang hindi nagsasalita at umupo sa kama nito.

Bumangon na si Jongin at nakitang may pasa na ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo na namumula kanina.

“Masakit?” Tanong niya habang nakaturo sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi, masarap. Gusto mo rin?” Sarkastikong sagot ni Kyungsoo na nagpangiti kay Jongin dahil alam niyang okay na ulit ang kaibigan.

\--

First day of classes at highschool na ang dalawa. Ayaw pang pumasok ni Jongin sa classroom niya dahil maghihiwalay na sila ni Kyungsoo. Nakatayo lang ang dalawa sa tapat ng classroom ni Kyungsoo habang pinipilit nito na pumasok na si Jongin dahil malapit nang mag-bell.

“Sabay tayo sa recess at lunch ha. Hihintayin kita.” Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung pang-ilang beses niyang narinig na sinabi ‘yun ni Jongin sa kanya kaya tumango na lang siya at tinulak ito.

Pumwesto si Kyungsoo sa pangalawang row ng mga upuan sa classroom nila. Hindi pa nag-iinit ang kanyang pwet sa upuan ay may tumabi na agad sa kanya na isang singkit na maliit na lalaki at isang matangkad na mukhang walang pake.

“Hi!” Bati sa kanya ng singkit na lalaki at feeling ni Kyungsoo ay nabasag na ang eardrums niya sa sobrang lakas ng boses nito.

“Baekhyun.” Sabi nito habang nag-aayos ng mga gamit niya sa desk. “Anong name mo?” Dagdag na tanong nito.

“Kyungsoo.” Mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo dahil sa totoo lang ay naninibago siya na may bagong mga tao na nagpapakilala sa kanya at hindi si Jongin ang kasama niya.

“Ha?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na pagkalakas-lakas na naman.

“Kyungsoo.” Ulit niya na medyo mas malakas na at ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Hi, Kyungsoo! Si Sehun ‘to.” Turo niya sa lalaking katabi na may earphones sa tenga at nakapikit. “Boyfriend ko.” Dagdag nito.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya inaasahan na mag-boyfriend ang dalawa. At isa pa feeling niya ang bata pa nila para mag-boyfriend.

Tumawa si Baekhyun nang nakita niya ang gulat na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo.

“Actually, ako lang may alam na mag-boyfriend kami kaya ‘wag ka maingay.” Sabi nito habang tumatawa at halos hindi na makita ang mata. Cute.

Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo pero biglang dumating na ‘yung homeroom adviser nila kaya tumahimik na sila.

Sa kabilang banda naman, hindi mapakali si Jongin dahil gusto na niyang mag-recess para magkasama na ulit sila ni Kyungsoo. Ang daldal pa nung babaeng tumabi sa kanya kwento nang kwento eh wala naman siyang pake. Inaya pa siyang sumabay kumain. 

“Jongin, recess na tayo.” Aya sa kanya nung babaeng nakalimutan na niya ang pangalan.

“Sorry, may kasabay na ako eh.” Sagot niya at nagmadali nang lumabas.

Napangiti siya nang makita si Kyungsoo na nag-aabang na sa kanya sa labas ng classroom nila.

Nagkwentuhan lang ang magkaibigan habang kumakain. Kinwento ni Kyungsoo ang bagong mga kaibigan na sina Baekhyun at Sehun. Inaya rin siya ng mga ito pero sinabi niya na may kasabay na rin siya.

“Ikaw Jongin may friend ka na ba sa section niyo?” Tanong niya habang sumusubo ng fries.

“Wala. May babaeng tumabi sa’kin na napaka daldal. Gusto ko nga magpalipat ng upuan eh.” Sagot ni Jongin na halatang naiinis dahil gigil itong kumagat sa burger.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang gilid ng bibig ni Jongin dahil may kumalat na mayo.

“Suplado ka talaga. Malay mo naman mabait. Give her a chance para naman hindi ka loner sa classroom niyo. Mahirap kayang wala kang friend sa classroom.” Payo ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan na inirapan lang ni Jongin.

Ilang linggo rin ang lumipas nang isang araw sinama ni Kyungsoo sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa table nila ni Jongin. Hindi pinahalata ni Jongin pero nakaramdam siya ng inis dahil magkasama na nga sa classroom pati ba naman sa canteen sinama pa?

Naging ganito na ang gawi nila araw-araw at hinahayaan na lang ni Jongin dahil nakikita niyang masaya naman si Kyungsoo at nag-eenjoy itong kasama si Baekhyun. Isang beses nga lang habang gumagawa sila ng homework sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na napigilan ni Jongin magsalita dahil nakita niyang magka-video call si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun.

“Sabihin mo lang kung nakaka-istorbo ako sa inyong dalawa ah, uuwi na lang ako.”

Hindi narinig ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin dahil siya ay naka-earphones at nagulat na lang nang biglang sumara nang malakas ang pinto ng kwarto niya at pagkakita niya ay wala na si Jongin. Nagpaalam na muna siya kay Baekhyun at lumabas para sundan si Jongin dahil baka may nangyari rito ngunit paglabas niya ay ang mama at papa niya lang ang naabutan niya.

“Si Jongin po?” Tanong niya sa mga ito at nagkatinginan ang kanyang mga magulang na para bang may alam na sila sa nangyari.

“Umuwi na, anak. Busy ka raw eh ayaw maka-istorbo.” Sagot ng mama niya na nagpipigil ng tawa at agad namang nagpaalam ni Kyungsoo na pupuntahan niya muna si Jongin.

Diretso pasok na lang si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila Jongin at binati ang mga magulang nito na nasa dining table. Hindi na rin nagulat ang mga ito dahil simangot na umuwi si Jongin at naisip nilang nag-away ang dalawa. Bumati lang si Kyungsoo sa mga magulang ni Jongin at dumiretso na rin sa kwarto ng kaibigan.

Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay nakita niyang agad nagtulug-tulugan si Jongin at napangiti siya. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa kama ni Jongin at umupo sa may paanan.

Tinusok niya ang talampakan ni Jongin at tinawag ito. Mga tatlong beses niya itong ginawa ngunit wala, hindi pa rin siya nito pinapansin.

“Huy, Jongin. Alam ko namang hindi ka tulog eh. Pansinin mo na ako.” Lumapit pa siya nang kaunti at ang tagiliran naman ni Jongin ang kanyang tinusok. Alam niyang malakas ang kiliti doon ng kaibigan kaya naman bigla itong napabangon ngunit hindi pa rin ito tumitingin sa kanya.

“Bakit ka ba nagagalit?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Hindi naman ako galit.” Sagot nito habang nakasubsob ang mukha sa unan.

“Eh bakit bigla kang umalis?”

“Tapos na kasi ako sa homework ko tapos inantok ako.” Alam ni Kyungsoo na nagsisinungaling ito dahil madalas namang natutulog si Jongin sa kwarto niya.

“Ang mema mo naman eh. Bakit nga?” Pangungulit ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang nagsisinungaling lang si Jongin. Dinagdagan pa niya ng pagpapa-cute at alam niyang bibigay na ito sa kanya na agad namang nangyari.

“Kasi naman araw-araw na nga kayong magkasama ni Baekhyun sa classroom tapos sinasama mo pa sila ni Sehun sa recess tapos sa weekends na nga lang tayo nagkakasama tapos kausap mo pa rin si Baekhyun tapos hindi mo ako pinapansin. Siya na ba bago mong best friend ha?” Dire-diretsong sagot ni Jongin na halatang naiinis at namumula ang mukha kaya naman hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na matawa dahil sa itsura ng kaibigan.

“Nakakatawa ba ‘yon Kyungsoo, ha? Ayan kakasama mo ‘yan kay Baekhyun eh. Sige dun ka na. Sanay naman ako mag-isa.” Pagsusungit at pag-iinarte pa rin ni Jongin at binato niya ng unan si Kyungsoo.

Lalong natawa si Kyungsoo at binato pabalik ang unan kay Jongin at agad niyakap ito.

“Ikaw talaga napaka seloso mo! Ikaw pa rin ang best friend ko, ‘no. ikaw lang forever. Nagpapatulong lang si Baekhyun kung anong pwede niyang gawin kasi magkaaway sila ni Sehun.” Pag-explain ni Kyungsoo habang nakayakap kay Jongin at nakatingin pa sa mga mata nito.

Hindi kinaya ni Jongin ang titig ni Kyungsoo kaya tinulak niya si Kyungsoo palayo.

“Sus. Kahit naman hindi sila magkaaway lagi kayo magkausap.” Pagtatampo pa rin ni Jongin. “Pero sige na okay na. Para namang kaya kitang tiisin. Sorry umalis ako.”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at niyakap ulit si Jongin.

“Sila ba?” Tanong ni Jongin tungkol kina Baekhyun at Sehun.

“Oo raw pero si Baekhyun lang may alam.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at tumawa silang dalawa.

\--

Ang apat na taon ay parang apat na raw lang ang lumipas at nakatapos na ang dalawa ng highschool at papasok na ng college. Silang apat (tinanggap na ni Jongin sina Baekhyun at Sehun) ay pare-pareho ng university na papasukan ngunit magkakaiba ng kurso. Si Kyungsoo ay BA Theatre Arts, si Jongin ay BS Civil Engineering, si Baekhyun ay BA Broadcast Communication, at si Sehun naman ay BS Architecture. (IYKYK *wink*)

Napagdesisyunan rin ng apat na magsama-sama na lang sa iisang apartment para na rin hindi na sila mahirapan pang maghanap ng ibang roommates. At isa pa, kilala na nila ang isa’t-isa kaya tiwala na sila.

Dahil nga iba-ibang kurso ang kanilang kinuha at naging busy na rin gawa ng workload ay talagang sa apartment na lang sila nagkikita-kita. Paminsan nga ay si Jongin at Sehun na lang ang nandon gumagawa ng plates at sa labas na lang nag-aaral sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun dahil nasakop na ng dalawa ang buong space ng apartment nila.

Isang beses habang naglalakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa building niya ay natanaw niya si Jongin na may kausap na dalawang babae at may inabot ang mga ito sa kanya. Tatawagin sana ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero medyo malayo ito at agad umalis rin pagtapos i-abot ng mga babae ang mga envelopes yata sa tingin ni Kyungsoo.

Nang umuwi si Kyungsoo sa apartment nila dahil nagka-free cut siya sa isang subject at may apat na oras pa ulit bago ang susunod niyang klase ay naabutan niya si Jongin na kumakain. Nagulat siya dahil alam niyang walang break si Jongin nung araw na ‘yon.

“Oh, wala kang klase?” Tanong niya kay Jongin at naghanda na rin ng pagkain.

“Wala. Absent prof.” Maikling sagot ni Jongin habang ngumunguya ng pagkain niya.

“Kadiri ka talaga.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang umiirap. “By the way, nakita kita kanina ah. May kausap kang dalawang babae.”

Tumaas lang ng kilay si Jongin at inabot kay Kyungsoo ang envelopes na nakita niyang inabot ng mga babae kanina kay Jongin.  
Hindi mapigilan matawa ni Kyungsoo nang makita niyang love letters ang mga ito.

“Wow naman, Jongin! Gwapo mo sa part na ‘to ah. Iba ka rin, idle! ” Pang-aasar niya kay Jongin habang tinitignan ang mga sobre pero hindi na niya binasa kung ano ang nakasulat dahil ~privacy~

Nakitawa na lang si Jongin hindi dahil kinikilig siya, ngunit masaya siya ngayon na magkasama ulit sila ni Kyungsoo na silang dalawa lang.

Nakalipas na ang isang sem at nasa 2nd sem na ang apat at hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nauubusan ng mga nagbibigay ng sulat at mga regalo kay Jongin. Minsan pa ay nakikita ni Kyungsoo na may mga nag-tetext dito na mga unknown number at sinasabing crush nila si Jongin at ang ang gwapo ni Jongin at ang galing nito sumayaw.

Kung noong una ay natutuwa pa si Kyungsoo, ngayon ay naiinis na siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero hindi niya gusto na ang raming nagkakagusto sa best friend niya. Kinwento niya ito kay Baekhyun at tinawanan lang siya nito at sinabihan siyang para siyang tanga.

Kumakain sina Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, at Sehun isang gabi nang makita nila si Jongin sa malayong table na may kasamang babae. Nakatalikod si Jongin sa kanila pero ang babaeng kausap nito ay kanina pa tawa nang tawa at base sa paggalaw ng mga balikat ni Jongin, ito rin ay tumatawa.

Napatigil sa pagkain si Kyungsoo nang makita niya ito at napansin siya ni Sehun at tinanong kung anong nangyari at sinundan ang tingin ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin rin si Baekhyun at nagulat sila sa nakita. Hanggang sa matapos kumain ang dalawa ay hindi na ulit ginalaw ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain niya. Umuwi silang tatlo ng apartment na hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Kyungsoo.

Mag-aalas dose na ng gabi nang umuwi si Jongin. Gising pa ang lahat at busy sa paggawa ng kanya-kanyang school works. Pagpasok ni Jongin ng apartment ay agad itong dumiretso kung nasaan si Kyungsoo at niyakap ito.

“Recharge lang. Napagod ako.” Sabi ni Jongin habang nakapikit at halos buong bigat ay nakasandal na kay Kyungsoo. Hindi siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo at tuloy pa rin sa pag-type sa kanyang laptop.

Napansin ni Jongin na tahimik lang ang tatlo at nakatingin sa kanila sina Baekhyun at Sehun.

“May problema ba?” Tanong niya sa mga ito at agad namang ngumuso si Baekhyun sa gawi ni Kyungsoo.

“Sehun, gusto ko ng kape! Tara labas tayo! Kayo may gusto ba kayo? Ah ‘yung isa’t-isa? Okay!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun habang hinihila si Sehun palabas ng apartment para makapag-usap ang dalawa. Masyado nang maraming nasayang na panahon ang dalawang tanga at highschool pa lang ay alam na niya na more than best friends ang tingin ng dalawa sa isa’t-isa.

Paglabas nina Baekhyun at Sehun ay tahimik lang ang dalawang naiwan sa apartment. Si Jongin na halatang naguguluhan sa mga nangyayari at si Kyungsoo ay nakatingin lang sa sahig.

“Kyungsoo, wala ako sa sahig.” Basag ni Jongin dahil hindi na niya kaya ang katahimikan.

Umangat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at nagulat si Jongin nang makita na medyo namumula ang mga mata at ilong ni Kyungsoo.

“Umiiyak ka ba? Anong nangyari? Huy!” Tarantang tanong ni Jongin habang naghahanap ng tissue.

Hindi nagsasalita si Kyungsoo at si Jongin ay nakatingin lang rin sa kanya.

“Huy ano bang nangyari? May nangyari ba? May masakit ba sa’yo?” Tanong ni Jongin na nag-aalala pa rin.

“Gusto kita, Jongin.” Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo at nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin sa narinig. “Gusto kita higit pa sa best friend pero huli na yata.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at tumawa nang pilit.

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang mararamdaman dahil una sa lahat, nagulat siyang makitang umiiyak si Kyungsoo. Pangalawa, biglang umamin ito sa kanya tapos biglang sasabihing huli na? Bakit?

“Bakit?” At tinanong na nga ni Jongin.

“Hindi naman nakakagulat dahil sa dami ba naman ng mga nagkakagusto sa’yo diba? Saka wala naman akong karapatan para pigilan ka.” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo na nakayuko ulit.

Lumapit si Jongin para i-angat ang mukha ni Kyungsoo para makapag-usap sila nang maayos.

“Okay, Kyungsoo gusto mo ako gets ko ‘yung part na ‘yun pero hindi ko gets ‘yung part na huli na. Huli na ang alin?” Tanong ni Jongin na patiently naghihintay sa sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Nakita kitang tumatawa kanina. Akala ko ako lang ang nakakapagpatawa sa’yo nang ganoon eh. Akala ko lang pala.” Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay Jongin.

Kung nasa cartoons lang si Jongin ay malamang puno na ng question marks ang ulo niya dahil gulong-gulo talaga siya. Lasing ba ‘tong si Kyungsoo?

“Kyungsoo please diretsuhin mo na ako. Hindi ko talaga maintindihan.” Sabi ni Jongin.

Sinabi ni Kyungsoo na nakita niya si Jongin kanina na may kasamang babae at tuwang tuwa si Jongin at kung anu-anong litanya pa na sana mapasaya ng babae si Jongin at hindi na napigilan ni Jongin na tumawa kaya napahinto si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita.

“Alam mo, Kyungsoo, gusto rin kita. Ay hindi pala.” Sabi ni Jongin at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan ito sa mga mata. “Mahal kita.” Sabi ni Jongin na may malaking ngiti sa labi at nagnakaw ng halik sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

Nanlaki lalo ang malalaking mata ni Kyungsoo na nagpatawa lalo kay Jongin.

“Hindi ko alam kung maniniwala ka pero ‘yung babaeng kasama ko kanina kasamahan ko lang ‘yung sa street. Saka hindi rin kami talo nun. May girlfriend na ‘yun ‘no.” Explanation ni Jongin at agad na namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at sinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin dahil sa kahihiyan.

“Kung alam ko lang na pagseselos lang pala paraan para malaman kong gusto mo ako edi sana dati pa ako pumayag sa mga nag-aaya sa akin makipag-date. Hay!” Pang-aasar pa lalo ni Jongin at tinulak siya agad ni Kyungsoo.

“Yabang mo naman! Feeler ka masyado.” Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo at bumaik sa kinauupuan kanina sa harap ng laptop niya.

Tumatawa-tawa si Jongin habang naghihila ng upuan papalapit sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo.

“Yabang ko talaga, gusto mo ako eh.” Hindi pa rin tumitigil si Jongin sa pang-aasar at sa loob loob ni Kyungsoo ay kilig na kilig na siya.

“Jongin.” Tawag niya rito sabay tingin nang taimtim sa mga mata ni Jongin. “I love you.”

Ngayon naman si Jongin ang nanlaki ang mga mata at si Kyungsoo naman ang tumawa.

“Oh, nanahimik ka dyan.” Si Kyungsoo naman ang nang-aasar ngayon dahil speechless pa rin si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo at nakatingin lang ito sa kanya habang nakangiti.

“Sabihin mo nga ulit.” Request ni Jongin pero dahil pabebe si Kyungsoo ay hindi na niya ito inulit.

“So, tayo na ba?” Tanong ni Jongin habang nakapatong ang mukha sa kanyang palad habang pinapanood magtrabo si Kyungsoo.

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo pero dahil sa ngiti sa kanyang labi ay alam na ni Jongin ang sagot.

Sa labas ng apartment ay may dalawang chismoso rin na nakadikit ang tenga sa pinto at sabay nagdiwang nang narinig nilang nag-aminan ang dalawa. Fucking finally.

\--

Fast forward ulit kasi tinatamad na ako magsulat. Charot!

Pero fast forward nga.

Nakatapos na ang apat sa college at silang lahat may kanya-kanyang trabaho na. May sariling condo na rin sina Jongin at Kyungsoo gayundin sina Baekhyun at Sehun. Bihira na lang magkita-kita ang apat pero ginagawan nila ng paraan para kahit papaano ay makapag-catch up sila sa isa’t-isa.

Gawa na pagiging engineer ni Jongin ay madalas siyang magpunta sa iba’t-ibang lugar ng bansa dahilan kung bakit hindi na rin sila gaanong nagkikita ni Kyungsoo. Swerte na nila kung magkita sila ng once a week. Naging in demand rin kasi si Jongin sa kanyang trabaho at puro bigating projects ang natatanggap mula sa kanyang mga kliyente kaya naging sobrang busy nito.

Walang magawa si Kyungsoo dahil para sa kinabukasan naman ni Jongin ang kanyang ginagawa pero hindi niya rin maiwasan hind imaging malungkot dahil na-mimiss na niya ang boyfriend niya. Wala na rin halos siya makausap dahil busy rin si Baekhyun at Sehun sa kanya-kanya nilang mga trabaho.

Ang tanging nakakausap at nakakasama na lang halos ni Kyungsoo ay ang isa kanyang mga katrabaho na si (syempre alam niyo na) Chanyeol. (XD)

Mula nag-aapply pa lang si Kyungsoo sa trabahong pinapasukan ay nagkakilala na sila ni Chanyeol kaya naman nang magsimula na siyang magtrabaho ay laking tuwa niya na natanggap rin si Chanyeol.

Dahil nagkakilala na sila noon pa ay sila na rin ang naging magkasama sa trabaho. Magkasama silang kumain at minsan ay sabay pa umuwi. Si Chanyeol lang ang naging kaibigan ni Kyungsoo noong mga panahon na busy si Baekhyun at hindi umuuwi si Jongin.

Mga kalahating taon na ganon ang naging set-up nila ni Jongin. Halos dalawang beses sa isang buwan na lang magkita at bihira na lang rin mag-usap sa text o sa chat man.

Sobrang na-mimiss na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero wala siyang magawa.

Si Chanyeol ang naging one call away ni Kyungsoo mula nang hindi na sila madalas magkita ni Jongin, pati na rin nila Baekhyun o Sehun. Literal na laging nandyan si Chanyeol para sa kanya at hindi niya maiwasang ikumpara ito kay Jongin.

_Buti pa si Chanyeol ganito… Buti pa si Chanyeol ganyan…_

Hindi man inaamin ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang mali pero alam niya sa kaloob-looban niya na may nararamdaman na siya para kay Chanyeol.

Isang araw dumating ang birthday ni Chanyeol at gusto itong i-surprise ni Kyungsoo. Bilang mahilig si Kyungsoo na magluto at mag-bake, maaga siyang gumising para lutuan ng mga paborito nitong pagkain si Chanyeol at gawan ng cake. Excited siya dahil alam niyang espesyal ang araw na iyon para sa kaibigan. _Kaibigan._

Nilagay niya ang mga niluto sa tupperwear at pinasok sa paper bag at iniwan ito sa desk ni Chanyeol na kasamang note na: _“Happy birthday, Chanyeol! Thanks for everything. I appreciate you a lot. ♡K”_ Iniwan niya rin ang cake sa ref sa pantry ng opisina at may note rin na: _“For Chanyeol only. Do not touch!”_

Hindi niya napansin na dumating na pala si Chanyeol dahil busy siyang mag-ayos ng kanyang mga gamit nang bigla na lang may yumakap sa kanya mula sa likuran. Paglingon niya ay naroon si Chanyeol na nakangiti sa kanya.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Malambing ang pagkakasabi nito at hinalikan siya sa gilid ng ulo at kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi tama ang nararamdaman niya. Maling-mali.

Ngitian na lang ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at binati niya ito.

Uwian na at inaya siya ni Chanyeol na kumain sa labas para mag-celebrate ng birthday nito. Dahil wala namang gagawin si Kyungsoo at bilang pasasalamat na rin sa mga ginawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay pumayag ito.

Normal na dinner lang naman ang ginawa nila. Nagkwentuhan at nagtawanan. Ngayon lang ulit naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang ganong kasiyahan. ‘Yung parang walang ibang iniisip at magaan sa pakiramdam. Natatakot siya, pero nang tignan niya si Chanyeol na halos wala nang mata at abot tenga ang ngiti ay biglang nawawala ang lahat ng kanyang mga iniisip.

\--

From: Jongin Kim POGI

_Hello, my love!  
I miss youuu!  
May good news ako hulaan mo kung ano :)))  
I love you, babyyyyy_

Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang message ng boyfriend sa kanya. Na-imagine niya kung ano ang itsura nito habang tina-type ang message.

To: Jongin Kim POGI

_Hi, love! Kumusta ka na? Kumakain ka ba? Baka nangangayayat ka na ah. Ano ‘yung good news mo? Uuwi ka na ba? Hehe I miss you, too sobra :( I love you, Jongin!_

From: Jongin Kim POGI

_Hala paano mo nalaman :(((  
Surprise sana eh kaso hindi ko na mapigilan HAHAHA  
Hintayin mo ako pagkagising mo bukas nandyan na ako sa tabi mo  
Yieee ‘wag ka ma-excite masyado baka hindi ka makatulog :-P_

Hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tawa dahil sa mga pinagsasabi ni Jongin. Parang bata talaga kahit kalian.

To: Jongin Kim POGI

_Hahaha. Hay nako ewan ko sa’yo. Pero hindi na rin ako makapaghintay :( ingat ka ha._

Pagka-send niya ng message ay maya-maya tumawag si Jongin sa kanya. Nag-usap lang sila saglit pero kinailangan ring magpaalam ni Jongin dahil kailangan na ulit niyang magtrabaho.

Gaya nga ng sinabi ni Jongin ay ay nagising si Kyungsoo nang naramdaman niyang may nakadagan sa kanyang mabigat. Alam niyang si Jongin iyon dahil sa amoy pa lang ngunit hindi muna siya gumalaw at naramdaman niyang hinahalikan siya nito sa pisngi. Hindi niya mapigilan na mapangiti at nang mapansin ito ni Jongin ay bigla nitong hinalikan ang kanyang labi.

Sobrang na-miss niya ito kaya wala na siyang pakealam kung mabaho ba ang hininga niya. Nagtagal rin ng ilang minuto bago niya tinulak palayo si Jongin dahil nawawalan na siya ng hininga. Buong umaga lang silang magkayakap sa kama habang nagkekwentuhan kung ano na ang mga nangyari sa buhay nila.

Nasira lang ang moment nila nang marinig nilang tumunog ang tiyan ni Jongin. Napatingin siya rito at tumawa nang malakas habang si Jongin naman ay may malungkot na mukha.

“Gutom na ako, by.” Sabi ni Jongin habang nagpapa-cute na siya namang hindi matiis ni Kyungsoo kaya inaya na niya itong bumangon para makapagluto siya ng lunch nila.

Habang nagluluto ay hindi humihiwalay sa kanya si Jongin. Lagi itong nakayakap sa kanya mula sa likuran at hinahalik-halikan ang kanyang leeg, pisngi, at labi. Hanggang sa pagkain ay pinilit siya ni Jongin na kumandong rito at subuan siya. Hindi na rin naman niya magawang tumanggi dahil gusto niya rin.

Isang linggo ring nag-stay si Jongin sa kanilang condo at pinilit siya nito na mag-leave muna sa trabaho para magkasama silang dalawa.

Isang araw nakatanggap siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol at sinabing na-mimiss na siya nito. Tumalon ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa nabasa at hindi nag-reply kay Chanyeol at pinilit na ituon ang pansin kay Jongin pero alam niya sa loob loob niya na na-mimiss na rin niya si Chanyeol.

Habang nanonood sila ng movie ni Jongin isang gabi ay nag-text ulit bigla si Chanyeol. Hindi napapansin ni Jongin na hindi na nanonood si Kyungsoo dahil nakahiga ito sa lap niya at si Kyungsoo ay nakikipag-usap na lang kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit parang gusto na niyang bumalik sa trabaho si Jongin para makapasok na rin siya at makita ulit si Chanyeol.

Nagagalit si Kyungsoo sa sarili dahil kahit kalian ay hindi niya naisip ‘yon kay Jongin. Hindi deserve ni Jongin na ganitohin siya ni Kyungsoo.

Dumating na nga ang araw na kinailangan na ulit pumunta ni Jongin sa Cebu para sa isang project at sinabing dalawang linggo siya roon. Hindi niya maiwasang malungkot dahil mag-isa na naman siya sa condo nila at hindi na naman niya makakasama si Jongin pero sinabi naman nito na kung maayos ang magiging trabaho nila ay baka mas mapaaga ang uwi niya. Natatakot rin siya nab aka tuluyan nang maglaho ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya para sa kasintahan.

\--

Pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa opisina ay may nakita siyang box sa kanyang desk at nang mabasa ang note ay nakita galing pala ito kay Chanyeol. Ang kahon ay may laman na cookies na binake ng ate nito.

Paglingon niya sa likod niya ay nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakangiti sa kanya at bigla siyang niyakap.

“I missed you. Sobra.” Sabi nito pagkalas sa yakap na nginitian lang ni Kyungsoo.

Dating gawi sila ni Chanyeol na sabay kumain at umuwi ngunit ngayon ay madalas na nagpupunta si Chanyeol sa condo ni Kyungsoo para may kasama ito at uuwi lang siya pag inaantok na si Kyungsoo.

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman niya. Alam niyang dapat niya itigil ang ginagawa nila ni Chanyeol at pigilan ang kanyang damdamin but at the same ibang comfort ang pinaparamdam sa kanya ni Chanyeol at sa totoo lang, ayaw niyang mawala si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Isang gabi nang hinatid na ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa parking lot dahil pauwi na ito ay first time nagtanong si Chanyeol tungkol kay Jongin.

“Uuwi na ulit bukas si Jongin?”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil never nilang napag-usapan ni Chanyeol si Jongin kaya tumango na lang siya.

“Kyungsoo, ano ba tayo?” Lalo siyang nagulat sa susunod na tanong ni Chanyeol kaya nakatingin lang siya sa mukha nito. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya rin alam kung ano sila ni Chanyeol.

“Simula pa lang alam ko nang mali na may maramdaman ako sa’yo eh pero ewan ko kung ano ‘yung invisible force na humihila sakin palapit sa’yo. Alam kong may Jongin ka kaya pinipigilan ko talaga ‘yung nararamdaman ko kahit magmukha akong ginagamit mo lang dahil wala siya. Alam ko ring pareho tayo ng nararamdaman, Kyungsoo kahit hindi mo sabihin sa akin pero hindi naman pwedeng habambuhay tayong ganito.” Tumigil sa pagsasalita si Chanyeol at lumapit kay Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko sinasabing makipaghiwalay ka kay Jongin at ako ang piliin mo. Ang akin lang, sana aminin mo na sa sarili mo kung ano talaga ‘yung nararamdaman mo. Ayos lang sana kung ako lang ‘yung masaktan, pero hindi eh. Pati si Jongin masasaktan, lalo si Jongin.” Ngiti ni Chanyeol at tinapik ang kanyang ulo bago pumasok ng sasakyan.

Naiwan si Kyungsoo na tulala habang nakatingin sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol habang palabas ito ng parking lot. Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa unit nila na lutang ang isip. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya naiiyak pero iyon lang ginawa niya magdamag.

Buti na lang at gabi ang uwi ni Jongin nang sumunod na araw kaya inaya niya itong uminom dahil sobrang bigat ng pakiramdam niya. Hindi nagtanong si Jongin kung bakit at bumili na lang ng kanilang mga maiinom.

Pagpasok ni Jongin sa condo ay hindi niya inaasahan na sasalubungin siya ni Kyungsoo ng halik. Buong gabi na iyon sobrang clingy ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Alam ni Jongin na may bumabagabag kay Kyungsoo pero hindi muna siya nagtatanong at sinasakyan lang kung ano ang trip ng nobyo.

Hanggang sa malasing na si Kyungsoo at bigla na lang itong yumakap sa kanya habang umiiyak. Hinayaan niya lang itong umiyak at mas hinihigpitan ang yakap sa tuwing napapalakas ang hikbi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam pero ang bigat rin ng pakiramdam ni Jongin nung gabi na iyon. May something kay Kyungsoo na alam niyang mali. May _iba._

Nasagot na lang ang nararamdaman ni Jongin nang biglang binanggit ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. Noong una ay hindi muna siya nag-isip ng kung ano dahil baka tungkol sa trabaho lang naman ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo. Na baka may nagawa si Chanyeol sa trabaho na nagpagalit kay Kyungsoo kaya siya umiiyak ngayon.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I’m so sorry.” Paulit-ulit na sinsabi ni Kyungsoo habang umiiyak at nakayakap kay Jongin. Nagpipigil na lang rin ng luha si Jongin dahil kailangan pa niyang patahanin si Kyungsoo. Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas hanggang sa nakatahan na si Kyungsoo at tahimik lang silang dalawa.

Si Kyungsoo rin ang bumasag sa katahimikan at hindi na nagpapaligoy-ligoy pa nang sinabi na, “Jongin, nagugustuhan ko na yata si Chanyeol. Hindi. Nahulog na ako, Jongin.” At nagsimula na namang tumulo ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo.

Parang nabuhusan si Jongin nang malamig na tubig sa narinig. Namanhid ang buong katawan at wala siyang ibang marinig kundi ang boses ni Kyungsoo na paulit-ulit sinasabing nahulog na siya kay Chanyeol. Bumalik na lang siya sa sarili nang maramdaman niyang tapikin ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya.

“Please say something.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa mga mata niya. Hindi na niya mapigilan ang mga luha na tumulo mula sa kanyang mga mata. Nakita niyang lalong napaiyak si Kyungsoo nang makita siyang umiyak pero hindi na talaga niya kaya. Sobrang sakit. Para siyang unti-unting pinapatay.

Buong buhay niya si Kyungsoo lang ang minahal niya. Mula pa nang magkakilala sila noong nag-abot siya ng pagkain nung birthday niya. Puro siya Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo. Alam niya sa sarili niya na si Kyungsoo na ang gusto niyang makasama habambuhay pero hindi yata sila magkapareho ni Kyungsoo ng nararamdaman.

Pinilit niyang magsalita kahit hirap na hirap na siyang huminga at hindi na rin niya halos maaninag ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa luha sa mga mata niya.

“Kailan pa?” Tanong niya kay Kyungsoo nang medyo nahimasmasan niya at inabutan rin siya ni Kyungsoo ng tubig.

“Hindi ko alam, Jongin.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo na hindi makatingin sa mata niya dahil hiyang-hiya ito at galit na galit sa sarili.

“Sobra kasi ‘yung atensyon na binigay niya sa akin noong mga panahon na wala ka. Siya ‘yung laging nandyan tuwing may problema ako at hindi kita ma-contact. Sa kanya ko nakuha ‘yung atensyon at pagmamahal na gusto kong matanggap mula sa’yo.” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo at sa bawat salitang binibitawan nito ay parang dinudurog nang paulit-ulit ang puso ni Jongin. Hindi niya mapigilang sisihin ang sarili niya sa nangyayari. Alam niyang nagkulang talaga siya kaya hindi niya rin masisi si Kyungsoo.

“Pinigilan ko, Jongin. Promise piniglan ko talaga dahil ayaw kitang masaktan. Sobrang mahal kita eh. Bukod sa pagiging boyfriend, best friend kita, Jongin. Kaya nasaktan rin ako nung mga panahon na hindi kita kasama pag nahihirapan ako.” Pagpapatuloy ni Kyungsoo. 

“Alam kong mali ako. Dapat noong unang naramdaman ko pa lang, dapat sinabi ko na sa’yo. Pero ayaw ko kasing magbitaw ng salita kung hindi naman ako sigurado. Nasigurado ko lang ‘yung feelings ko kagabi nung nagtanong si Chanyeol tungkol sayo.” Dagdag pa niya.

“Okay lang magalit ka, Jongin. Tanggap ko. Kasalanan ko rin naman eh at hindi mo deserve maramdaman ‘to ngayon. Hindi mo deserve ‘tong ginawa ko sa’yo. Ikaw ang huling tao na gusto kong masaktan pero wala, naging ako ‘yung tao na pinaka ayaw ko. Jongin, sorry hindi ako naging faithful. Kaya I am letting you go. Ayoko nang madagdagan pa ‘yung sakit na mararamdaman mo. Hindi mo ‘to deserve, Jongin. Hindi mo ako deserve.” Pagtatapos ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi at hinintay na lang kung ano ang isasagot ni Jongin.

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay limang oras na ang lumipas bago sumagot si Jongin. Nakangiti ito sa kanya at sobrang tindi ng kirot sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Binuka nito ang mga braso na parang nag-aaya ng yakap at agad namang lumapit si Kyungsoo.

“Ano bang pinagsasabi mong hindi kita deserve dyan ha. Best friend kaya kita ‘no kaya kahit anong mangyari hindi kita iiwan. Hindi ko naman hahayaang mawala ka sa buhay ko nang ganon ganon lang.” Pagbibiro ni Jongin para matago ang sakit na nararamdaman.

“Oh cheers na ulit! Saying naman ‘to ang dami kong biniling alak oh. May tatlong bag pa dyan ng Honey Butter Chips na paborito natin ubusin mo ‘yan lahat ah.” Sabi ni Jongin habang nagbubukas ng bagong bote ng beer.

Hindi mapigilang mapangiti ni Kyungsoo dahil sobrang kakaiba talaga itong si Jongin. Nawalan man siya ng boyfriend, alam niyang hinding-hindi siya mawawalan ng best friend na kagaya ni Jongin.

\--

Nagulat si Chanyeol nang makatanggap siya ng text message mula sa isang unknown number pero nang mabasa niya ay nakitang galing ito kay Jongin na nag-aayang makipagkita.

Mula nung gabi na nag-usap sila ni Kyungsoo ay hindi pa ulit siya nakarinig ng balita tungkol dito. Hindi rin sila nagpapansinan sa opisina at nag-uusap lang kung kailangan.

Pagdating ni Chanyeol sa coffee shop kung saan nila napag-usapang magkita ay nakita niyang naroon na si Jongin. Nilapitan niya ito at nagpakilala dahil first time nilang magkita sa personal. Umorder muna siya ng kape bago sila mag-usap.

Unang nagsalita si Jongin.

“Sa totoo lang, hindi ko inaasahan na mangyayari sa amin ‘to ni Kyungsoo.” Nagsasalita ito pero nakatingin siya sa lamesa. “Sa sobrang tagal na naming magkasama halos buong buhay namin kahit hindi pa kami, parang kami na rin eh. Alam mo ‘yun? Inaalagaan namin ‘yung isa’t-isa, nag-aaway, nagtatawanan. Parang kami na walang label kumbaga.”

Nag-pause siya sa pagsasalita at uminom ng hot chocolate na inorder na lumamig na.

“Kung iniisip mong galit ako. Oo, galit ako. Galit na galit ako sa sarili ko na hindi ko natugunan lahat ng pangangailangan ni Kyungsoo. Ang laki ng pagkukulang ko. Pero ginawa ko lang naman magtrabaho nang sobra kasi iniisip ko na ‘yung future namin ni Kyungsoo eh. Para sa aming dalawa naman ‘yun. Sa totoo lang, kaya kung saan-saan ‘yung mga tinatanggap kong trabaho kasi nag-offer sa akin ‘yung kompanya na sa ibang bansa ako magtrabaho at kung hindi ko ‘yun tatanggapin, magiging around the Philippines na lang ako. Syempre ‘yun ‘yung pinili ko para hindi kami gaanong magkalayo ni Kyungsoo, diba? Para kahit papaano nasa iisang bansa pa rin kami. Hindi alam ‘to ni Kyungsoo dahil alam kong pipilitin niya ako na mangibang bansa dahil alam niyang mas better opportunity ‘yun para sakin.” Napatawa siya nang maalala kung gaano kaalaga si Kyungsoo at kung paanong lagi nitong inuuna si Jongin bago ang sarili niya.

“Pero kahit ganon pala, hindi rin magiging maganda ang resulta. Siguro hindi talaga kami para sa isa’t-isa. Baka pinagkilala lang kami talaga para maging mag-best friends lang.” Tumawa siya ulit at tumingin na kay Chanyeol na nakikinig lang sa kanya.

“Sobrang swerte mo na ikaw ang pinili niya, Chanyeol.” Dagdag pa ni Jongin at may nilabas na dalawang kahon. Binuksan niya ang mga ito. Ang isa ay may laman na singsing, at ang isa naman ay laman na susi.

Nakangiti lang si Jongin habang tinitignan ang mga ito.

“Ito na oh. Ready na ako eh. ‘Yes’ na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kulang. Ito na rin ‘yung susi ng bahay namin. Ito ‘yung huli kong inasikaso kaya ako nasa Cebu for 2 weeks. Kaso pag-uwi ko hindi ako naging ready sa sinalubong sa akin ni Kyungsoo.” Pinipigilan niya ulit ang mga luha na gusto na naman tumulo dahil ayaw niyang umiyak sa harap ni Chanyeol.

Hindi nagsasalita si Chanyeol pero nakatingin ito sa kanya kaya nagsalita siya ulit.

“Ngayong wala na namang rason pa para mag-stay ako dito, sinabi ko na sa boss ko na tatanggapin ko ‘yung offer sa akin sa States na magtrabaho. Ikaw na lang magsabi kay Kyungsoo ah. Mamaya na flight ko eh.” Sabi ni Jongin at tumayo na kaya tumayo na rin si Chanyeol.

“Alagaan mo best friend ko ah. Hindi na kita kailangang kilalanin pa dahil alam kong hindi naman mahuhulog si Kyungsoo sa’yo kung hindi ka mabuting tao.” Nag-abot ng kamay si Jongin at tinanggap ito ni Chanyeol at nag-shakehands ang dalawa. Nagpasalamat na lang si Chanyeol kay Jongin at umalis na ito.

\--

_After 5 years…_

“Panic mode ka naman dyan, bakla! Kumalma ka baka humulas ‘yung make up mo.” Pagsusuway ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo habang nasa hotel room sila at naghihintay.

“Kinakbahan ako, Baek. Paano kung biglang last minute tumakbo siya bigla paalis parang runaway bride ganon pero runaway groom siya?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nginangatngat ang kuko na kanyang ginagawa pag siya ay kinakabahan.

“Ano ka ba naman, Kyungsoo! Pagtapos ba naman ng mga nangyari sa inyo eh pakakawalan ka pa non? ‘Wag kang mag-alala, pag tumakbo siya ako mismo hahabol para sa’yo. Pero malabong mangyari ‘yun, teh. Mas mataas pa ang chance na mabuntis ako kesa iwan ka niya.” Sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun na nagpatawa sa kanya. Hindi talaga ito nabibigo sa pagpapagaan ng loob niya.

May kumatok sa pinto at lumitaw ang ulo ni Sehun na sinabing magsisimula na ang seremonya.

Agad namang tumakbo palapit sa Baekhyun sa asawa at hinalikan ito.

“Baek, hello, moment ko dapat ‘to diba. This day is for me. Pwede bang mamaya na kayo maglandian ni Sehun?” Pagtataray kunwari si Kyungsoo at hinampas sa braso si Sehun saka nauna nang lumabas papuntang wedding hall.

Sobrang tindi ng kaba na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad siya papuntang altar. Hindi niya mapigilan ang luha na pumatak nang makitang umiiyak rin ang kanyang mapapangasawa ngunit nawala rin ito agad nang makita kung gaano ito kagwapo. Alam naman niyang gwapo na ito noon pa man pero ibang level ng kagwapuhan ang nasa harap niya ngayon. Sobrang swerte niya.

Sa audience naman ay nadaig pa ni Baekhyun sa pag-iyak ang mama ni Kyungsoo. Wala na lang nagawa si Sehun kundi patahanin ang asawa at nagulat siya nang may biglang tumabi sa kanya.

“Sobrang lala talaga ng traffic dito na-late tuloy ako. Yari na naman ako kay Kyungsoo nito.”

Si Jongin.

May kirot pa rin sa puso ni Jongin lalo na’t nakikita niyang kinakasal si Kyungsoo, ang bukod tanging tao na minahal niya sa buong buhay niya, at hindi sa kanya.

But at the same time, sobrang saya niya rin para sa kanyang best friend dahil nakikita niya kung gaano kasaya si Kyungsoo ngayon na sigurado siyang hindi niya naparamdam noon. Ang gusto lang naman niya ay ang kasiyahan ni Kyungsoo at wala nang iba. Kung saan masaya si Kyungsoo, dun rin siya. Kyungsoo comes first, mula noon hanggang ngayon, hanggang habambuhay.

_Ba't 'di ko naisip na merong hanggan? Ako yung nauna, pero siya ang wakas._

**Author's Note:**

> heheh sapakan :") twt: [@kaisoonim](https://www.twitter.com/kaisoonim/)


End file.
